


Complimentary Colors

by Kurapikababu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Poetry, not really fluffy but maybe if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapikababu/pseuds/Kurapikababu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their class has to write a poem about eyes. Should Marinette write about Adrien?  But what about Chat? She realizes she doesn't actually know Chat's eye color.</p><p>Note: I bumped the rating up due to a joke made at the end of the 2nd chapter. The rest is Gen. Rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because several fics I've read mentioned how Ladybug was always looking at her kitty's eyes and she should recognize them anywhere. But like, because of that green visor thing, you can't actually see his eye color. It's a moot point, I know but I still wanted to mention it.

_"The Eyes are the Windows to your Soul.They shout out what your Lips are always afraid to say."_

The literature teacher decided to take a break from fairytales today. Instead, she decided to go over poems. "Poems are great way to express oneself. They can be taken literal, or they can be interpreted different ways. Depends on what the author writes and what the reader sees. This week's assignment will be to write a poem about something that works the same way. The eyes."

There was a collective groan from most of the students. Next to no one was excited about having to write poems. Seemingly obvlious, or just choosing to ignore the complaints, the teacher continued on.

"Eyes work the same way. They can be as expressive as the author intends or the reader can look and see more than what's on the surface. Your assignment will be to pick a person to write about their eyes. They are due next week. Class dismissed." The bell rang and everyone started packing up to go. 

Alya chattered away as the two best friends made their way out of the school. Realizing Marinette was paying her no attention she stopped and asked what was on her mind. It took a few tries before Marinette heard her though.

"Huh, wha?" Marinette looked up and Alya laughed at the look on her face.  
"What's got you so space case?" she asked teasingly.  
"Hmm, I just don't know who to write about, I guess." was her reply.  
Alya scoffed. "What are you talking about, you're going to write about Adrien right?" Marinette blushed deep red at this.

"I don't know... I would but somehow it doesn't feel right for me to write about his eyes, when I can barely look at them for 2 seconds without going weak at the knees." Alya had to admit she had a point there. She loved her best friend more than anything but she was worried about the girl where Adrien was concerned.

"Hmm. Well, maybe try finding someone else to write about? I think it might work best for people you're close to. Maybe your parents?" That got a laugh out of Marinette. Her mom would love to talk poems about eyes with her daughter. The problem would be getting her to stop once they got started. She smiled.  
"Yeah, i'll think about it. I gotta go. I gotta help my parents out in the shop. Catch you later." Marinette said before heading off for her family's bakery and home.  
"Later hun, good luck!" Alya called.

. . . .

That night on patrol, Ladybug couldn't concentrate. She was okay leaping from building to building alongside her partner, but she was still distracted. Alya's words kept going round in her head.  
_"I think it might work best for people you're close to."_

She looked over at Chat Noir. Was she close with her partner? Of course she was. She loved her Kitty (maybe not in the way he wanted but she still loved him). She trusted him with her life regularly. How could they not be close?  
_But then again, we don't really know each other,_ she thought to herself. We can talk to each other about anything (that won't reveal our identities) but since they didn't know who each other was and anything too personal, how close could she say they were.

She didn't realize she had been staring at Chat with her brows furrowing, until he spoke up.  
"My Lady, is something troubling you?" He was worried for a second but then his flirtatious nature took over. "Or is my face so gorgeous, you're starting to fall for me?" he asked with a grin.  
"Ha. Ha. You silly Alley Cat. No, i'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."  
"Are you paws-itive?" His grin grew wider.

Ladybug almost face-palmed. If Hawk Moth and his Akuma weren't the death of her, Chat's puns would be. 

She didn't realize Chat had gotten closer to her until she looked up and was staring him in the face.  
"AH! CHAT! What have I told you abo- Wait." While she was not happy with how close he was, him getting that close his face closer to her to see. She realized there were green visors over the eye holes in his mask. Which meant... _she didn't actually know what color her Kitty's eyes were._

She had always thought they were green, but now she wasn't sure if that was his visors or his actual eye color.  
"Yes, my Lady..?" Apparently she took longer to speak than she thought she did.  
"Hey, Chat. What color are your eyes?" She looked up at him again, the question burning behind her own eyes.

Chat almost tripped and fall off the building they were going across; of all the things he was expecting her to say, a question about his eye color was definitely not one of them. He tried not to think about the weird timing of her question. He was given an assignment to wrote a poem about eyes in his class only today and here was his Lady asking about them out of the blue.

"W-why do you ask my Lady?" he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Ah, no reason. I just realized I don't actually know what color your eyes are." was all she said.  
"Oh, well they're green." he told her, clearly confused about this conversation topic. "You're not planning on hunting down who I really am, are you?" he teased.  
"Of course not, Chat. You know how I feel about that." He was a little bummed at that; he was kind of hoping she would let them reveal themselves. "I was just wondering is all."  
"Anything for my Lady." He smiled and winked at her. She laughed.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. No akuma. No hawk moth. The same couldn't be said for Chat's puns though.

. . . 

_A color that makes emeralds seem pale._  
_A simple turn of your head and the sea rises to meet rolling grass._  
_If your green goes grey, this sky falls to stop the day._  
_We seem opposite ends of the spectrum, but in fact are close._  
_Compliments that work well. A forest i'd like to explore._  
_Down that path is not a revolving door._

The teacher read off the ones she thought were the best ones. Marinette's was one of them. Everyone agreed that hers and Adrien's had been the best. "I wish I had blue eyes. Then it would be like Adrien was talking about me." mumbled one girl. Another agreed with her.

After class, Alya decided to discuss Marinette's poem. "Girl, your poem was so good! Wish I was that talented at it."  
Marinette just laughed the comment off. _I am never telling that Alley Cat that I wrote a poem about him. And that it was one of the best in the class._

"Glad to see you wrote about Adrien in the end." Alya smiled and winked at her.  
Marinette came to an abrubt stop. "What. what?!"  
"Come on, it was so obviously him. It fits the two of you so well." Alya replied.  
"A-ah. yeah." She decided not to say anything about, while trying to squash and unsettling feeling in her stomach.

. . .

Several feet behind the girls, Nino and Adrien were discussing the poems as well.  
"Sigh, I wish that that had been Ladybug's poem about me." lamented Adrien.  
Nino just laughed at patted his friends shoulder. "It's all cool man. I'm sure one day she will. Besides, though, Marinette's poem was rad, don't ya think? I didn't know she was that good."  
Adrien had to agree. It _was_ really good. "I wonder who it was about.."  
"Hmm, I don't know man. But if it's a guy and that's how she feels about him, then that is one lucky guy." said Nino.  
"That's for sure." and they both smiled and decided to go for pizza.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Complimentary Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the innuendo at the end. I really couldn't resist.

Marinette and Adrien were sitting in her room one afternoon. They were still adjusting to learning of each other's alter-egos a few days ago. It had been a bit of shock for the two of them, and at first they didn't really know how to react around one another. But eventually they warmed back up to each other, and they were back to the ease they had when they would banter as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Today they were just relaxing, content to working on their homework, and helping each other out if they needed it. Adrien was working on Literature while Marinette was struggling with Biology. There was silence for a few minutes before a thought struck Adrien. It was something he remembered discussing with Nino previously.

"Say....Marinette?" he asked tentatively. 

"Hmmm?" She didn't look up from her work.

"I was just wondering..." He paused, but she still didn't look up. "Who was your poem about, the other day in class?" That got her attention. 

She didn't quite know how to respond. To be honest, she really didn't want to answer; she didn't want to stroke the alley's cat ego. Especially after he found out that Ladybug actually did like him back. 

"I was just wondering. Mine was about Ladybug and Nino had mentioned something about it being about the person you liked." Later that day Nino had jokingly suggested that maybe it was about him, but he didn't really pay it any attention. He got all the confirmation he needed today though, when he saw a blush creep across her face. He flashed a grin at her then. 

"Silly kitty. I-it's really not important. And besides, I really need to get this work done." she quickly looked away.

He only grinned wider. 

"Are you paws-itive that you won't tell me, My Lady?" He was almost purring.

She almost groaned out loud. "Adrien....."

"Just tell me this: was it Adrien or Chat Noir you wrote about?" He hadn't been able to figure that bit out. She paused, thinking how to respond, her blush growing even more prominent. 

"Uhh, well..." He looked at her expectantly.

"Ugh. It was Chat but that's because Alya suggested that maybe writing it about someone you were close to would be a good idea. And well, I didn't really speak much with you as Adrien so I couldn't say we were close. And Chat, Chat is my partner; I trust him with my life. So I figured he'd be a good pick, but I did consider writing it about you, as Adrien, but like I said we weren't really close." Her talking got faster as she went, nerves getting the better of her. 

"But really Kitty, I do need to focus on this work, so please?" He chuckled and decided to let her get back to her work. 

  


Later, after they finished their homework.... 

"So you'd like to explore my forest, huh?"

She did groan this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Got my bad attempt at Adrien flirting and making terrible puns and innuendos in. Thanks for reading♥

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at writing poems. I suck. Please don't crucify me. I may post a 'post-reveal' sequel to this. It'd be shorter than this. But flirting Chat/Adrien is always wonderful, no matter how short lived.


End file.
